


Steve’s Coffee

by look_turtles



Series: Steve/Billy Headcanons [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Steve/Billy Headcanons that I originally posted to TumblrBilly really likes Steve’s coffee





	Steve’s Coffee

Billy makes coffee by putting instant in a cup of hot tap water. It tastes awful, but it gets better the job done.

Not only does Steve have a fancy coffee machine, he also has a French press. 

The first time Billy drinks Steve’s coffee, it’s like a religious experience. It’s deep, rich and slightly bitter.

Steve just watches as Billy drinks coffee (there is something about the bobbing of his Adam’s apple that makes Steve hard) and he can’t help himself anymore when Billy tilts his head back to get the very last drop of coffee. Steve kisses Billy and groans when he tastes coffee on Billy’s lips.


End file.
